Super Mario Mishaps
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: In honor of the 23rd anniversary of the original Super Mario Brothers game! After rescuing Princess Peach from Bowser and marrying her, five years later, Mario finally realizes that letting Peach stay with the Koopa King was a much better idea...


**Super Mario Mishaps**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (clears throat) Playing Super Mario Galaxy aside, I have been playing the original Super Mario Brothers on my Wii (and Lost Levels on my copy of Super Mario All-Stars for the SNES) in honor of the release of the original release of the game, which, having been released here in the United States first, turns twenty three today. Yes sir, twenty three years of King Bowser Koopa, Princess peach Toadstool, Toad, Koopa, and all of the Mario standard that have been firmly established in all of history. But, when I decided to write this one-shot in honor of the game that started it all, I asked myself, what would be a bizarre setting for Mario and Peach if they had been married for five years right after the events of the original game? Well, this is where this piece of fanfiction in the Marioverse comes in, so ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all read and enjoy this tribute to the original Super Mario Brothers! Long may it be played! Ciao!

Disclaimer: Super Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, King Bowser Koopa, the Mushroom Kingdom, and basically pretty much everything else belong to Nintendo.

* * *

POW!! One last punch to Bowser, the all powerful, monstrous King of the Koopa race, was enough to knock the fire-breathing reptilian into the red hot magma below, causing him to roar angrily as Mario ran past the battle stage, entering into the cage behind, opening it up and freeing Princess Peach Toadstool. The pink-clad, blonde princess hugged Mario tightly as she rewarded the red-capped Italian plumber a kiss, making him flush as hey took a green warp pipe and headed home, back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Later, at Princess Peach's Castle within the Mushroom Kingdom's grand capital of Toad Town, all of the mushroom civilians (including Mario's own brother, Luigi, the Wario Brothers, and Peach's childhood friend, Princess Daisy), as well as other folks from the nearby territories, gathered around to celebrate the wedding of Mario and Princess Peach, signifying what hopefully would be a stance of peace that would last forever within the harmony loving kingdom of fungi.

Or so did it seem...

* * *

_Five Years Later..._

"Mario!! Mario, get up and get out here right now! Why is it so hot in the hallways!?Have you seen my blue gown!?"

Mario moaned as he got up, scratching his rear end as he switched out of his red and blue pajamas into his old red and blue overalls, feeling less than stellar. Although he was still in great shape for having multiple occupations, the plumber felt that he was driven right into the ground ever since he married to peach years ago. However, all the kindness and sweetness that the then plucky, young princess promised went down the drain after spending a second year living with her, as it opened to the former plumber's eyes that she would drive anyone insane given time.

"Okay, Peach..." Before Mario could even start, he was slapped in the face by an enraged Princess Peach, who was still wearing her traditional pink dress she has adorned since birth.

"Don't give me any of that, Mr. Mario!" Peach snapped as she got into Mario's face, "You have not spoken a word to any of my friends in ages! Plus, I was so hungry last night, but you did not even bother making dinner for me! And I saw you having tea with Toadette the other day...!"

Mario sighed as he folded his arms, waiting to get a chance to speak to Peach by replying. Oh wait - _he **never** had a chance to speak to Peac__h by replying_.

"...And quite frankly, going off on adventures every day is sucky! Why can't you spend more time at home with me instead of doing all of these things you called fun? Huh?" Peach finished as she then slapped Mario across the face again, followed with a kick in the privates.

Mario moaned weekly as he stayed in that certain positioned, not moving an inch as peach scoffed as headed back to her room, storming away. Mario weakly opened his eyes, then let out a sigh of relief as soon as he noticed that peach was gone. he closed his eyes, and his body slumped on the ground.

* * *

_Three painful hours later..._

Mario found himself right on the edge of a pool of red, hot molten magma, once ore on another grand adventure to stop the evil King Bowser after news arrived that he returned once again. Having dealt with the powerful yet slow Koopa King for over nine thousand times, Mario was still careful as always to approach his castle, knowing that Bowser has used every new trick to fool and trick Mario. As Mario managed to reach the main path and as he was heading straight to once more deal with Bowser, he was smacked across the face... by a black, hard frying pan.

"Mario!" Peach screeched, stomping on Mario's back. "I told you for the fifteenth time today, not to go on anymore adventures! How many times do I need to beat you up!?"

Mario managed to get up, turning to Peach and trying to explain. "But-a Peach-"

SMACK!! Another hard whack by the frying pan, Mario was whacked through the hard stone wall and into Bowser's throne room, where the Koopa King waited, chuckling as he crushed his knuckles together.

"Excellent timing as always, Mario," Bowser stated coolly as he snapped his fingers together, grinning deviously like a great white shark, "Too bad I'll have to eliminate you. GWA HA HA!"

The red-capped former plumber started running around as he avoided being toasted by Bowser's hot, red-and-yellow flames, being spurted out from his mouth. As Bowser continued firing more of his powerfully hot fire breath, Mario got behind Bowser and grabbed him by the tail, swinging the King of the Koopas around, and then releasing him, watching the gigantic reptilian collide into the stone wall, tumbling back on the ground. Wailing, Bowser struggled to get up as Mario ran towards him and ground pounded on his soft stomach spot, wounding him as the Koopa King was able to get up. Mario got into his usual fighting pose, but instead, a green vegetable was smacked at him from the back, wounding him more as he fell to the ground. Mario growled as he noticed that it was Princess Peach who tossed the vegetable.

"Mario! For the last time, stop coming all the way over here to fight Bowser!" Peach snapped as he keep stepping on Mario's back several times with her hard, re heels. "Why do I always have to come and do this!?"

That was it. Mario has finally had enough. After five years of putting up with the madness of marrying Princess Peach Toadstool, who then was no more but a sweet, innocent girl, the Italian, red-capped former plumber managed to get the upper hand and rolled on the ground, dragging Peach with him. he then gave Princess peach a good punch to the face, grabbing her by the feet and swinging her around, tossing her at Bowser. Pointing at the Koopa King, he shouted,

"Here! You can have here for all I care! Do whatever you want to her - she's no longer my problem!"

Walking off as Bowser proceeded to killing Princess Peach Toadstool in a horrible, fiery way, Mario merrily whistled to himself as he headed back to his home in the Mushroom Kingdom, not not only inherit Princess Peach's Castle, but to attain rule of the entire Mushroom Kingdom and its nearby neighbors as King, for which he had the respect and loyalty of all, and was always there to protect them from harm's ways. And of curse, his friendly, epic battles with Bowser every now and then, being more of a Battle of the Kings than being each others' arch nemesis. And all in the while without Princess Peach Toadstool mucking up the situation.

...Although a certain old mushroom advisor was still very peeved to be around Mario (who was since then heralded and known as King Mario), having gaining knowledge from some of Bowser's former troops that the Italian, red-capped former plumber was the one who allowed Bowser to kill his most prized possession, of which he had always watched her with a watchful eye.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
